


Mortal Enemies

by Crazyapplekiss



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: Rey Rey and Em.





	Mortal Enemies

Golden Child,

With hands of fire and eyes that match the skies

You burn the world where you touch it

and speak a tongue that I may never understand,

Still I try my best to be your ally

but your look means something far from friend.

Fearless Child,

With hair of smoldering embers and eyes of evergreen.

You walk a mile where I can't ever see

and speak of things I once deemed imaginary.

You talk and smile at me like we are friends,

Yet I wonder if you still resent the day we met.

Child of Fire, Child of Charm,

You mean neither no harm.

For all this is worth, hold onto your friendship.

If your harsh world has not yet taken it,

The universe wills it.


End file.
